The Queen
by Camille Flitch
Summary: 'Ella es nuestra reina. Hermosa, preciosa, inteligente y valiente. Ella está enamorada de él. Y él de ella. Pero es imposible. Ella tiene amar a Malfoy. Ella se va a casar con él. Amor, traición, ambición, muerte...en fin. Todo lo que hay en la corte francesa'


Con una sonrisa radiante, Hermione Granger corrió a los brazos de aquel pelirrojo que siempre la hacía sonreír.

Ron Weasley la envolvió con sus brazos y sin poder contener la emoción la levantó del suelo de pura emoción, ambos rieron contentos sin dejar de mirarse.

- Si me encuentran aquí me matarán – dijo ella entre susurros mientras él no dejaba de darle suaves besos en el rostro.

- ¿Importa? No te necesitan tanto – Hermione lo miró a los ojos, esos azul turquesa que tenían tanto parecido al mar. Era como si pudiera sentir la brisa marina acariciando su cabello, y ese olor tan propio del mar en sus fosas nasales.

Solo Ron.

- Dos pasteles que cocinar para la llegada de mi prima. No gran cosa la que tengo que hacer ¿ah? – Ron río muy cerca de los labios de Hermione y está lo siguió.

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí, solo, por irte a cocinar pasteles para tus prima? – dijo amenazadoramente cerca de los labios de ella. Hermione sintió ese familiar cosquilleo en su cuerpo, algo que solo él le provocaba.

- Ron… - replicó, aunque no ponía ninguna resistencia.

Y él la besó. Un dulce y delicado beso, sin embargo ella sintió como el mundo cambiaba…como él cambiaba su mundo con un simple y suave roce. Él acaricio su pelo como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo, mientras acunaba en su mano su delicado mentón. Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello aspirando su suave aroma a jazmines.

Nada podía ser más perfecto.

Excepto claro, algo irreal.

- ¡Hermione Granger! – escucharon una voz muy conocida para ambos y se separaron avergonzados.

No muy lejos de ambos, una pelirroja se acercaba a paso rápido. Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en un moño alto, y vestía simples telas de sirvienta. Al igual que el otro pelirrojo, Ron, que la miraba completamente furioso.

- Ginny, ahora no…Hermione irá en unos minutos – renegó Ron abrazando a Hermione por la cintura. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de la castaña.

- Nada de en unos minutos, si los dejó solos se quedarán horas juntos – ambos se sonrojaron y Hermione agachó la cabeza. Estaba igual de peinada que Ginny, solo vestía un simple vestido a comparación de la pelirroja.

- Cinco minutos, Ginny. Lo prometo – suplicó la castaña y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Elle Pringston está en camino! ¡La próxima reina de Francia! No creo que sea más importante estar con Ron, un simple sirviente, a que ir a preparar su recibimiento – Hermione sin poder contenerlo puso los ojos en blanco.

Odiaba ser una pariente cercana a la próxima reina. Era insoportable. Prefería su simple vida. Su familia era pequeña y humilde. Aunque no pobre. Tenían algunos sirvientes; como Ginny y su madre; y de vez en cuando daban algunas fiestas…pero siempre muy simples.

Nada presuntuoso. Hasta su abuela se metió con el rey. Oh que terrible error, al menos para ella. Su madre era una bastarda del rey, nadie importante. Tuvo que huir del castillo mientras crecía. A pesar de todo el rey, su abuelo, los mantenía en secreto. Les daba dinero y los cuidaba desde lejos desde la muerte de su abuela.

Aunque ya no era tan importante. El rey había tenido otra hija, su tía. Cuando el rey murió su madre no tuvo el trono ni nada por el estilo, su tía lo obtuvo. Y hasta entonces era la reina, con una hija que pronto sería la reina de Francia.

Ron la miró apenado, aunque no la soltó.

- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? En el mismo lugar de siempre – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, el pelirrojo poco a poco perdió la tristeza y le sonrió de igual manera.

- En el mismo lugar – respondió y le dio un suave y rápido beso antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Hermione no dejó de mirarlo hasta que lo perdió de vista.

- ¿Esto tiene futuro? – le preguntó Ginny y Hermione la miró.

- Claro que sí. Gracias a mi prima tendré alguna especie de título, y dinero…no tendré que preocuparme en hacer un buen matrimonio. Y podré casarme con Ron, así tu tendrás la oportunidad de hacer un buen matrimonio – comentó emocionada. Tenía el futuro planeado, cada detalle.

Luego de la coronación de su prima regresaría a su pueblo solo para casarse con Ron y llevárselo a él y a Ginny a Francia. Sus padres estaban incluidos, claro. Le buscaría un buen esposo a Ginny y viviría tranquila el resto de su vida junto a Ron, sin muchas molestias.

¿Y cómo olvidarse de todos los hermanos de Ginny? ¡También les buscaría esposas! Y tenía la esperanza que de alguno terminará con su prima, ya que eso no solo facilitaría la búsqueda casamentera de Ginny si no simplemente la terminaría.

El objetivo era hacer que los Weasley salieran de la pobreza. Todo para agradecerle toda la ayuda que había sido en los últimos años para su familia.

- Pero Hermione… ¿y si tus padres deciden que tienes que casarte con alguien de cuna noble? – Hermione soltó una risa ante la idea. ¡Era tan tonto!

- Claro que no. Tú sabes que aun la reina le envía dinero a mi madre, y cuando mi prima pase a ser reina lo seguirá haciendo. A parte mi padre tiene un buen negocio, lo último que necesitamos es más dinero. Cuando Ellen sea reina podré ir al castillo, sí, y podría buscar un buen pretendiente, sí. Pero no me importa encontrar uno, y lo sabes – Hermione seguía sin perder la sonrisa estúpida del rostro.

- Si tú lo dices, será mejor que regresemos a casa. Tu madre en cualquier momento explota – Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambas se pusieron camino al pequeña casa que tenía la familia Granger.

Hermione se miró en el espejo. Detestaba usar corsé, era tan apretado que apenas la dejaba respirar. Ginny, detrás suyo, sonrió maravillada.

- ¡Estás hermosa! – chilló emocionada y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Vestía un simple vestido morado, muy propio de la época. Su cabello se encontraba trenzado en algunas partes y suelto en otras. Estaba linda, sí. Pero nada espectacular.

- Deberías asistir a la fiesta, Ginn. Te podría prestar un vestido – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

- No debo, Hermione. Sabes que soy solo una sirvienta – Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Dejarás de serlo pronto, lo prometo – le dijo cariñosamente y miró el espejo. Ginny se encontraba su lado, con su simple traje blanco y mostaza. Un par de rizos pelirrojos se escapaban del gorro que siempre llevaba, adornando ya de por sí su hermoso rostro pecoso.

- ¡Hermione! – la llamó su madre desde afuera y Hermione salió de su cuarto apresuradamente. El corsé la apretaba demasiado y caminar le estaba empezando a costar. ¿Cómo pensaba ir _corriendo al lugar_ cuando fuera el momento?

- ¿Sucede algo, madre? – preguntó cuándo llegó al salón de visitas. En ella ya estaba su madre lista, dando las últimas órdenes a unos sirvientes. Estos se fueron en el acto.

- Ya estás lista, bien – dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Hermione nerviosa al ver el pequeño tic que su madre tenía en el ojo.

- Malas noticias, Elle no llegará – Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio. Podría quitarse ese ridículo corsé y salir _al lugar_ antes de lo provisto.

- Entonces me cambiaré… - su madre negó con la cabeza ya la cogió de la mano.

- Elle no vendrá. Sin embargo, tenemos visitas – Hermione ahora sí que estaba confundida. Su madre nunca estaba nerviosa. Y tampoco nunca tenían visitas. Notó con sorpresa que su madre estaba con su mejor vestido, y algunas joyas.

Su padre entró a la sala, bien vestido al igual que su madre. Hermione los miró confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Mamá… ¿Qué está pasando…? – pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque su madre la cogió del brazo y la puso a su lado cuando Ginny entró.

- La reina Francia, Julie Pringston – anunció, hizo aquella reverencia ridícula y salió de la habitación. Poco después su tía entró.

Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, destrozada. Sin embargo, como toda reina, vestía lujosamente. Era increíble todo lo que debían llevar las reinas, pensó Hermione.

La reina Julie se echó a llorar mientras su hermana la abrazaba. Hermione no pudo estar más confundida.

- ¡Es horrible, Jean! Horrible – sollozó y Hermione vio como su madre la consolaba.

- Lo entendemos, Julie. Lo entendemos – la consoló su madre con cariño. Un hombre entró detrás y se colocó a una prudente distancia de la reina. Sin duda, su guardia.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Hermione más preocupada de lo normal.

- Han envenenado a Ellen, Hermione. Nadie sabe cómo, solo la encontraron muerta en su recamará anoche – le explicó el hombre y Julie lloró con más fuerza. Hermione descartó la idea de que sea un guardia. Estaba bien vestido y no parecía estar muy preocupado por lo que hacía la reina. Si no más bien la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

- Estaremos contigo en esto, hermana – dijo con una firmeza que Hermione admiro de su madre.

- No he venido solo a llorar, hermana. Esto es mucho más grande – Julie se separó de su hermana y se secó las lágrimas con rapidez. Luego miró a Hermione con una extraña sonrisa.

Hermione notó como todos los presentes en la sala clavaban su mirada en ella. Nunca había tenido tantas miradas encima. De pronto notó que no estaba lo suficientemente derecha, que su cabello estaba muy despeinado, y que el corsé realzaba mucho su busto. ¡Quería hacerse pequeña y desaparecer!

- Hermione Granger tiene que ir a Francia inmediatamente – ordenó el hombre sin más y Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando?! – exigió de pronto, liberando toda la tensión que tenía acumulada. Nuevamente todos la miraron, solo que ahora sus expresiones reflejaban una gran sorpresa. Excepto la del hombre, que sonreía.

- Es perfecta – comentó para sí mismo -, nada que ver con la princesa Ellen. Toda menuda y tímida, no iba a llegar lejos – Hermione entendió por dónde iba la cosa, y no le gustaba.

- No, me niego a serlo – dijo antes de que alguien le dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

- No queda nadie más con sangre real después de Ellen, Hermione. Solo tú – le explico su tía.

- ¡Tú puedes serlo! ¡Te ha encantado serlo! – replicó sin reparar en que estaba siendo grosera. Su madre la miró mal.

- No le hables de esa manera a la reina…

- ¡Es mi tía! Puedes serlo, tía. Puedes serlo – se repitió a sí misma y su tía negó con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

- No puedo serlo, me quedarán algunos años más de vida a lo mucho…sabes que estoy enferma – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo serlo! ¡TODO…TODO SE ARRUINARÍA! – gritó desesperada. Vio como frente a sus ojos todo su futuro se desmoronaba. Su matrimonio con Ron, el futuro de Ginny, de los Weasley, su futuro.

- Partimos hoy, aunque no te guste muñeca – le dijo el hombre y se retiró de la habitación.

- Serás coronada el mismo día que lo iba a ser tu prima, Hermione. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil – su tía hablo con cariño y salió de la habitación dejando sola a Hermione con sus padres.

Ella los miró suplicante. Era como si todos sus problemas fueran mínimos. Lo apretado que estaba el corsé, lo incomodo que iba a ser al día siguiente conocer a todos los hermanos de Ron juntos… Ya no los iba a conocer, pensó con tristeza.

- Sabes que no quiero esto para ti, cariño. Pero no queda otra – le susurró su madre mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija.

- No puedo serlo, mamá. Seré un fracaso. No tengo modales, he crecido como una sirviente. A parte… - su madre negó con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera lo digas.

- Lo amo – soltó con varias lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Ginny tenía razón, la próxima reina de Francia llegaría.

Solo se equivocó en una cosa.

La próxima reina de Francia ya estaba viviendo ahí.


End file.
